Ameiro Paradox
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: La petición de Mokuba lleva a Yugi y a sus amigos a entrar al mundo virtual que ha creado su hermano mayor el cual ha estado perdido por meses dentro de el. Hackeando el sistema con uno de sus juegos favoritos los lleva a entrar al mundo de Sonic el Erizo. Puzzleshipping


La carta había sido entregada, Yugi Mutou había dudado un poco por el carácter de lo que venía escrito en el papel que contenía el dichoso sobre.

En ella lo único que venía era una tarjeta con una invitación a la Mansión Kaiba por la celebración del nuevo invento del Joven CEO, si, una celebración, miro a Yami por unos segundos ¿Kaiba celebrando una fiesta en su propia casa? Eso era tan extraño a decir verdad pero al final accedió a ir ¿Qué podría pasar además de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara?

Si bien le había parecido extraña aquella invitación aún más le resulto la situación al ver quienes se encontraban en la sala cómodamente sentados puesto que en uno de los muebles estaban Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda mientras que en los otros dos estaban Otogi, Mai, Ryou y Rebeca ¿Rebeca había vuelto?

Anzu sonrió al ver llegar a Yugi, estaba a punto de levantarse y saludarlo cuando Rebeca fue hacia él para abrazarlo, un ceño fruncido fue compartido tanto por la joven de pelo castaño y el espíritu del rompecabezas.

Una sonrisa pícara se asomó en el rostro de Jonouchi y Honda por otra parte venían bajando las escaleras Ishizu y Malik que venían hablando.

Malik resoplo no entendía porque rayos debía acompañar a su hermana, oh cierto el Joven CEO de Kaiba Corps le había dado trabajo a su hermana tanto en el museo como también había comprado sus servicios para saber más sobre aquellas _leyendas_ que decía _no creer._

Pensó recibir alguna mirada de desdén ante los hechos ocurridos pero lo que no previo fue el saludo amigable por la gran mayoría siendo que los pocos que no habían notado su llegada se encontraban mirando la graciosa escena del joven portador del rompecabezas del milenio al tratar de apartar un poco a la joven rubia, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tal vez no había sido tan mala idea venir después de todo.

El primero en dirigirle la palabra fue Ryou para después hacer lo propio Anzu y a continuación Yugi Mutou quien aún seguía siendo aferrado del brazo por Rebeca.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se revelara el anfitrión de tan peculiar reunión, ahora se comprendía un poco más sobre la situación siendo que no había sido el mayor de los Kaiba el que les había invitado a su morada si no el más joven de ellos, Mokuba Kaiba.

(_)

–¿Dónde está la comida y la música? –fue la primera queja de Honda y Jonouchi generando que una gotita bajara por la frente de algunos ¿Qué solo pensaban en comida?

–¿Mokuba ha pasado algo? –pregunto el tricolor.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro largo, lo cierto es que ni él pensó encontrarse en esta situación pero solo podía contar con ellos siendo que dentro del grupo solo habían dos personas que podrían hacer "razonar" a su hermano mayor ya sea sacándole de quicio o por aquella rivalidad que no lograba dejar atrás ¿Cuántas veces no le había ganado Yugi y no lograba aceptar la derrota? ¿Y qué decir de aquella rencilla tan peculiar con Jonouchi Katsuya?

–Lamento los inconvenientes lo cierto es que les he traído por otros motivos –empezó– no sabía si vendrían por ello yo... –se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía patético pero tampoco era de pedir ayuda el orgullo de un Kaiba después de todo estaba presente dentro de él gracias a la convivencia diaria de su hermano mayor el cual parecía no haber rastro de él– Mi hermano ha estado trabajando en la creación de un nuevo sistema de Duelo, el proyecto Neurons*, un Sistema de Realidad Virtual.

–Pero y a todo esto... ¿Qué tiene que ver con la comida y la fiesta aquí? –pregunto un tanto decepcionado Jonouchi puesto que se moría de hambre, un codazo por parte de su amiga de orbes cafés además de una mirada de advertencia fue enviada –¿Pero que dije? –se quejó por lo bajo el joven Katsuya.

–Por favor continua –sonrió Anzu conciliadoramente.

Mokuba asintió –Las pruebas con el nuevo sistema han tenido éxito pero ha habido un problema en particular al ser usado –chasqueo los dedos, pronto Roland se hizo presente mostrando lo que parecía ser un casco en forma de huevo.

–¿Qué es esto? Esto es tan... –dijo Honda pero al final dejo la oración al aire puesto que realmente no tenía palabras que decir ante tan curioso objeto.

–Si –dijo resignado el menor de los Kaiba– feo... –dijo por lo bajo lo que la mayoría hasta su hermano habían pensado, lo cierto es que era un prototipo aquel casco color gris sin aparente buen gusto, lo que había dentro de aquel simplón objeto era lo valioso aquí.

–¿Este es el nuevo Disco de Duelo que ha estado haciendo Kaiba Corps? –pregunto Yami haciéndose notar al cambiar de lugar con su Aibou.

–Así es, aunque solo es un prototipo, Seto quiere poder llevar los Duelos a otro nivel además las creaciones de un sistema más compacto desde hace tiempo atrás es una idea que ha tenido él –sonrió pero aquella sonrisa se desdibujo al recordar que no había podido encontrarle aun...

–¿Un duelo dentro de un sistema virtual? Esto parece sonar un poco a Noah –bufo Jonouchi sin embargo no previo haber tensado un poco a sus amigos.

–Bueno no creo que nos haya invitado para asesinarnos y tomar nuestros cuerpos ¿Verdad? –Soltó Honda mientras reía nervioso, pensó arreglar las cosas pero en realidad el silencio de Mokuba no ayudaba.

–En realidad los traje para pedir su ayuda, no fue la mejor forma pero si logran traerlo de vuelta les prometo que aquella fiesta se llevara a cabo sin lugar a dudas –sonrió ampliamente esperando que aceptasen sin preguntas.

–¿Lograr traer a quién? –hizo notar su perspicacia como siempre Kujaku Mai quien seguía atenta a la conversación.

El pelinegro suspiro –A Seto, mi hermano mayor.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por la gran mayoría de los presentes.

–¿Ha pasado algo con él? –pregunto Ishizu esta vez.

–El sistema ha tenido problemas –admitió.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? –pregunto Otogi algo curioso por la modalidad de este nuevo sistema.

–Sincronización de tiempo en el mundo real y el virtual –dijo serio– al principio el sistema se lograba calibrar de buena forma pero entre más se usaba poco a poco el tiempo que pasaba dentro del mundo virtual difería cada vez más del mundo real ante esto se optó por dejar las prueba hasta lograr calibrar de nuevo el sistema pero cuando "al fin" Seto lo logro él...

–¿Se usó así mismo? –Más que pregunta sonaba a afirmación por parte del espíritu a sabiendas de cómo era el "Gran" Seto Kaiba con sus creaciones, la afirmación del menor no se hizo esperar.

–Entonces nos has traído aquí para sacar a tu hermano dentro del sistema que él mismo ha creado –dijo Rebeca– ¿Pero dime que te hace pensar que alguno de nosotros podrá encontrarlo siendo que en base a todo el personal capacitado con el que cuenta Kaiba Corps no ha podido hacer algo? –puntualizo la chicas de gafas, no era que le molestase ser conejillo de indias para esta operación el conocer un poco sobre el nuevo disco de duelo confería tener información que podría usar a futuro cuando fuese lanzado al mercado después de todo era la campeona en América.

Mokuba resoplo, no contaba con la agudeza de la chica siendo que Kujaku Mai ya había revelado parte de lo que no quería hacer conocer tal vez si solo hubiese invitado a la pandilla original hubiese sido más accesible la petición a sabiendas que el único que demostraba algo de conocimiento y recelo era el "otro yo" de Yugi Mutou.

–Créeme lo han intentado pero no lo han logrado –se llevó una mano a la sien, hasta él lo ha hecho pero debía admitir que no era rival digno de él, aun le faltaba un largo camino para superarle y el pedir ayuda se lo restregaba en la cara, tomo aquel casco gris en forma de huevo para abrirlo mostrando las líneas que le conectaban por dentro como si de un sistema nervioso se tratase– Las bobinas electromagnéticas del mecanismo de Neurons* que están acoplados a ellos detectan la actividad de las ondas cerebrales y las transforman en señales electromagnéticas, estas se enlazan en imágenes en la imaginación del jugador con la RED CRYSTAL CLOUD de nuestra compañía y completan la SOLID VISION de la REALIDAD VIRTUAL, este sistema es la base dentro del Mundo de los Enlaces de Duelo, a cada duelista se les envían los datos de las cartas desde el servidor en la Nube en base a ello los Decks pueden ser creados en respuesta a los diferentes atributos, cosas como el idioma, las nacionalidades ya no serán una frontera más –sonrió.

–Entonces en base al nivel de frecuencias de las ondas cerebrales –se llevó una mano al mentón la joven duelista– ¿Se podría determinar el nivel del duelista? –sonrió perspicaz Rebeca.

–Mmm podría decirse que si pero todo es en base a la mente del usuario –respondió con simpleza.

–¿Y enserió llamaste a este par? –señalo Mai a Honda y a Jonouchi.

–En realidad esta vez no será un duelo –alzo el índice– sin ofender chicos pero dentro de este mundo ninguno podrá vencer a mi hermano por ello he creado la solución perfecta –saco de su bolsillo un pequeño USB.

–¿Otra forma?

–¿Y entonces por qué...

–Porque son los únicos que de alguna forma podrían hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano además algunos de ustedes –miro a Jonouchi y a Yugi– es más que claro que tienen alguna rivalidad por lo cual tal vez puedan resolver que vuelva de otra forma.

–Espera, ¿Piensas que así de fácil seremos tus conejillos de indias? –protesto Jonouchi, Anzu le miro mal pero antes de que ella empezara alguno de sus tantos discursos de amistad Rebeca hablo.

–Por mi está bien –dijo con simpleza, ¿Cómo rechazar el poder tener un poco de información previo del nuevo disco duelo?

–Digo lo mismo –respondió Otogi, saber un poco más sobre el nuevo sistema además de contar con el favor del CEO de Kaiba Corps no vendrían mal para su tienda debía admitir.

–Bien no hay nada mejor que hacer –dijo como si nada Honda quien se llevaba las manos hacia atrás de la cabeza.

Por otra parte Yami se había quedado en silencio mientras Jonouchi se había cruzado de brazos tratando de ser convencido por los demás.

_"¿Aibou qué opinas sobre esto?"_

Aquella pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja siendo que estaba algo pensativo por el nuevo sistema, de solo imaginarse los nuevos duelos que podría tener moría de las ganas por poder ponerlo a prueba en el campo de batalla.

_"¿Aibou?"_ –volvió a llamarle, este le sonrió.

_"No podemos rechazar esta petición además Kaiba de alguna forma es nuestro amigo también"_

Yami torció el gesto un poco no consideraba a Seto como un amigo después de tantas cosas que habían pasado entre ambos siendo que él había roto la carta del abuelo de Yugi además aquella jugada en el Reino de los Duelistas aun no la superaba, no solo había hecho que su querido Aibou casi perdiera la esperanza de salvar a su abuelo sino que por primera vez le había causado miedo y hasta le hizo dudar de él pero al ver su sonrisa siempre resplandeciente no pudo negarse.

–¿Y bien Yugi que dices? –pregunto Anzu tomándole del hombro, este solo asintió.

Mai miro la escena en silencio quiso decir algo al parecer todos habían accedido sin objetar ¿Acaso comprendían en qué clase de situación se metían? Pensó en al menos conversar con el único chico que no había dicho ni una palabra en todo este tiempo, aquel chico albino que parecía estar exhorto en sus pensamientos pero cuando ella quiso acercase, un escalofrió le recorrió al ver el cambio brusco de su persona cuando este, le sonrió de manera tan amena y amable.

–¿Suena divertido no crees? –parpadeo tres veces al escuchar aquello de sus labios, al final Kujaku Mai había llegado a una simple conclusión, que estaba rodeado de idiotas.

–¿Hermana? –pregunto Malik en voz baja, ella solo le miro para después asentir, ante ello solo pudo resignarse.

(_)

Los cascos habían sido entregados a cada uno de ellos, una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Mokuba, Jonouchi se encontraba ansioso, solo era de encontrar a ese gato roñoso para después darse el festín que el menor de los Kaiba le había prometido.

Nuevamente el cambio había sido dado, aun en la mente de Yami estaba el pensamiento recurrente de si solo "ese" era el _único_ fallo del prototipo por lo cual prefirió que su querido Aibou estuviese dentro de su cámara mental por cualquier problema que se llegase a suscitar.

Cada uno de ellos tenía el casco en manos a punto de colocarse aquel objeto en la cabeza, por otra parte Mokuba recordó un pequeño detalle del cual no hablo antes.

Carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar ante la charla que tenían algunos, ellos miraron al frente de la sala donde estaba.

–Antes de comenzar esta búsqueda debo advertirles algo –dijo serio– sin importar que solo haya un solo cuerpo, si hay dos mentes dentro de ese mundo habrá dos cuerpos presentes.

Anzu le miro algo extrañada mientras tanto Yami se encontraba en medio de la pelea de Honda y Otogi, por otra parte Jonouchi no estaba prestando atención al estar pensando en comida que su estómago pedía por lo cual ansioso de terminar aquello fue el primero en colocarse el casco, la siguiente fue Rebeca para después seguir Yami y luego Anzu, Otogi dejo de lado la discusión con Honda para ponerse el dichoso casco no sin antes mostrar una mueca ante su mal gusto, Mai negó con la cabeza para después colocarse el casco, como solían decir _al mal paso darle prisa_ ¿No?

Malik dudo un poco ante las palabras de Mokuba ¿Qué quería decir con ello? Pero al sentir la mano de su hermana en la suya este dejo la duda atrás y al mismo tiempo se colocaron el casco, Ryou fue el último o mejor dicho aquel espíritu de la sortija del milenio que como siempre salía a gusto sin ser notado, sonrió de lado tal vez de aquella invención podría sacar un poco de provecho.

(_)

El sonido del mar fue el que le hizo levantarse, sintió en sus brazos la arena, abrió los ojos con lentitud para hallarse con el sol radiante en el cielo, parecía un hermoso día sin lugar a dudas aún más al notar la playa donde se encontraba pero al tratar de comunicarse con su "Aibou" noto el problema.

_"¿Aibou?"_ –le llamo con su enlace mental pero nada, un nuevo llamado se hizo presente por su parte pero nuevamente solo silencio, llevo su mano en el pecho en busca del rompecabezas del milenio el cual no se encontraba con él.

No pudo evitar sentirse inquieto hasta un poco asustado no por donde se encontraba él si no por donde estaría ahora su querido Aibou, tomo un poco de aire para después soltarlo de apoco, había aprendido gracias a él que ante una situación crítica inhalar y exhalar podría calmar un poco la inquietud presente.

Se acercó a la orilla de la playa, observo con detenimiento su reflejo, su cabello había cambiado al menos el color negro que portaba su cabellera se había vuelto azul, además entre ellas unas finas orejas puntiagudas del mismo tono se escondían, si bien seguía siendo humano aquella peculiaridad le parecía de lo más singular, miro su cuello, en aquel lugar donde debía estar el rompecabezas del milenio estaba un pañuelo café, debajo su playera sin manga color negra, miro sus brazos en ellos vendas a pesar de que no había heridas, el pantalón azul y encima unos botines rojos con más vendas "¿Qué clase de vestimenta era esa?" Pensó pero al verse ahí solo a su mente llego el recordatorio de que su Aibou no estaba con él ¿Dónde podría estar? Habían entrado para traer de vuelta a Seto Kaiba pero ahora eso era lo de menos, solo quería encontrar a una persona y ese era su querido Aibou.

Después de unos segundos de haberse quedado viendo a la nada lamentándose su perdida decidió alejarse de ahí para empezar la búsqueda, nunca había tenido un cuerpo que no fuese el de su Aibou por lo cual le parecía de lo más interesante aquella nueva forma siendo que un humano no tendría orejas ¿O sí?

Arena y más arena junto con las palmas de cocos y entre más se alejaba de la orilla observo unas líneas en el cielo, unos tubos encima ¿Vías? No más bien parecían algo más sin darse cuenta sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que se dio cuenta que empezó a correr pero lo extrañamente particular que noto fue el hecho de ver que su rapidez no era normal, al menos no para la de un humano cualquiera pero no estaba en un mundo real, esto era el mundo virtual ¿Acaso los humanos corrían de igual manera? No pudo detenerse a preguntar al fijar su vista al frente y notar como cada vez más aceleraba el paso sin querer ante el impulso de encontrarse con su Aibou, sin embargo no previo que el querer detenerse fuera algo más difícil con aquel cuerpo generando que chocara.

Se levantó apoyándose con los codos en la arena que aún seguía presente, abrió los ojos para ver una mano extendida al frente en muestra de querer ayudarle a levantarse, antes de tomar su mano noto el inmenso mazo color dorado, precavido como de costumbre ya estaba preparado para el ataque inminente, después de todo esto era un juego y el que hubiera villanos era lo más natural, sin embargo no previo encontrarse con ella entre todas las personas que habían entrado junto con él.

Traía un vestido rojo que le llegaba por encima de la rodillas, una franja rojo hasta el final, en sus manos guantes blancos, en su cabello ahora rosa una diadema del mismo tono que su vestido y unas orejas puntiagudas como las suyas– ¿Anzu? –le llamo pero la chica parecía estar en otra parte al menos su mente puesto que seguía viéndolo sin escucharle.

Sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas parecía una extraña coincidencia que ambos hubiesen tenido aquel _rol_ en específico.

–Yu... –se detuvo, no era Yugi después de todo– Yami un gusto, que bueno que estén aquí –sonrió, por otra parte el aludido torció el gesto puesto que Yugi no estaba ahí.

–Anzu ¿Qué es esta extraña forma que tenemos? ¿Dónde están los demás? –la chica solo rio ante aquel abrupto del espíritu del rompecabezas, le pareció tierno, en parte aquel dejo de sobresalto siendo siempre su semblante tan estoico.

–Calma Yami estamos dentro del mundo virtual y esto –se miró– solo es la forma de nuestros avatares –volvió a reír no pensó que la idea de Mokuba fuese Hackear el sistema con ese juego en específico.

–No pareces muy asombrada –señalo.

–No realmente –le sonrió– el juego que uso Mokuba para lograr encontrar a su hermano se llama Sonic the Hedgehog –alzo el índice mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

–¿Conoces el juego?

–Un poco solía jugar con Yugi cuando éramos pequeños –respondió con simpleza mientras levantaba el enorme martillo sin uso de extrema fuerza, nuevamente torció ligeramente el gesto ya sabía que ambos eran amigos desde niños pero aquella cercanía que tenían le molestaba se suponía que él era el que mejor le conocía– ¿Yami? –le volvió a llamar la chica, este al verse pillado no tuvo otra opción ante la situación que se encontraba así que fue directo al grano después de todo no quería seguir con esta situación en la cual se encontraba abrumado a pesar de que su semblante siguiera imperturbable visiblemente.

–Yugi no está debemos encontrarlo –le tomo del hombro, la castaña se sonrojo por unos segundos hasta comprender las palabras que había escuchado.

–Espera ¿Cómo que Yugi no está contigo?

–No lo sé solo paso así –apretó el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, ella noto que el rompecabezas no estaba ahí entonces recordó las palabras de Mokuba antes de partir, si lo que dijo era cierto entonces podría ser que él estuviera en otra parte dentro del juego.

Si bien le alegraba verlo y poder estar a solas con él al ver la mirada de preocupación comprendió que no era tiempo para ello siendo que ahora debía de ser apoyo para encontrar a su amigo.

Guardo silencio unos segundos para observar la situación, si Yami era Sonic y ella era Amy era más que claro que cada uno de sus amigos había entrado a este mundo virtual con un rol determinado por lo cual si Yugi no estaba ahí la pregunta en cuestión se podía resumir en ¿Qué rol había sido el que había tomado?

Coloco su dedo en su mejilla mientras pensaba, según por lo que recordaba del juego ambos ahora mismo estaban en la isla Sur, miro las vías que se extendían por arriba tal vez caía en la suerte que solo fuese un juego de velocidad sin historia, dejo al chico por unos segundos mientras empezaba a correr lo cierto es que no hace mucho que ella también había despertado no muy lejos de ahí y apenas estaba reconociendo el lugar, subió a una de las palmeras dando un giro perfecto hasta caer en una de las vías donde afirmo sus sospechas al ver los aros flotantes en ellas, corrió por toda la pista hasta notar que estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo de la isla si no hubiese sido por la enorme orca que había saltado por encima de ella se hubiese seguido de largo, por lo visto Mokuba no quería correr riesgos.

Se dio la vuelta para volver pero antes de empezar a correr Yami ya se encontraba junto a ella era de esperarse al ver quien era después de todo.

–Yami –le llamo– debemos seguir recto tal vez la isla oeste traiga mejor suerte –le sonrió para después seguir su camino, el chico ladeo la cabeza pero al final le siguió si bien ella había salido primero fácilmente le tomo alcance.

–¿Anzu? –le llamo cuando vio como cada vez ella se quedaba más y más atrás pero al no ver respuesta decidió detenerse sin tomarle importancia a esa extraña maquina cuadrada de color negro y rojo.

–¡Ten cuidado! –escucho su voz a lo lejos, se giró para ver cómo casi un rayo le impactaba de lleno si no fuese que lo hubiese esquivado al colocarse al otro extremo pero de pronto miro como otra unos metros adelante del lado donde se hallaba ahora le había iluminado, otro nuevo rayo era lanzado.

Dio un salto hacia arriba para ver como parte del camino estaba lleno de ellos.

–¡Debes esquivarlos! –grito Anzu quien se acercaba cada vez más hacia él al haberse quedado quieto, el chico asintió y retomo su camino.

Poco a poco comprendió la base del juego que era solo esquivar mientras se corría además de recoger aquellos extraños anillos dorados, entre las maquinas que se habían colocado, las enormes langostas y las púas como cualquier otro obstáculo al fin llego al final del camino el cual tenía al borde tres lugares marcados con estrellas.

Escucho la explosión detrás de él observando como Anzu llegaba a donde él se encontraba pero antes de poder preguntar qué había pasado ella hablo.

–Tal vez no sea tan rápida pero me se defender bien –giro el enorme mazo como si nada para luego ver al frente y hacerse hacia atrás para tomar velocidad, le vio correr y saltar encima de aquella estrella que parecía un trampolín, él le imito ante la mirada que le lanzo.

Pronto se vio a sí mismo en el aire, se giró a verla ella ladeo la cabeza hacia la costa comprendia lo que venía a continuación.

Tomo impulso y cuando sintió la gravedad apoderarse sobre él hizo todo lo posible para alcanzar la orilla sin embargo al ver que la chica se quedaba atrás no pudo evitar tomarle de la mano, las mejillas de Anzu se tornaron carmín, bajo un poco el rostro ocultando la mirada en su fleco, él por su parte le giro para impulsarle y así ambos llegaron al fin a la costa.

Yami miro el lugar no parecía tan diferente de dónde provenía pero sin lugar a dudas no era el mismo, lo pudo notar al ver como crecía pasto cerca de la arena.

La castaña miro su mano por unos segundos, aun sentía la cara arder quería agradecerle por lo cual se armó de valor pero antes de poder decir algo Yami se había metido por entre la vegetación.

–Anzu date prisa –escucho de su parte, suspiro, sí que actuaba fuera de si cuando Yugi no estaba presente, sin lugar a dudas no entendía por qué siempre era así solo en esos casos, tomo el Mazo y se lo coloco en el hombro para después seguirle.

(_)

–¿Qué curioso lugar no lo crees? –dijo la rubia mientras sobrevolaba las alturas con sus dos enormes alas negras tratando de divisar a alguien más.

–¿Has logrado ver algo? –dijo el rubio con el chaleco rojo y pantalón crema.

–Nada de nada –bajo al suelo– mis ojos están aquí –señalo la rubia al ver como Jonouchi actuaba como bobo por el traje que portaba, no era la primera vez que vestía provocativamente por el trabajo que tenía en el casino pero aun así no lograba terminarle de encantar aquel traje negro ajustado y ese escote corazón al frente de color lila, si bien las botas blancas largas le gustaban eso era todo y nada más.

(_)

–¿Qué clase de juego es este? –refunfuño algo molesto Otogi al ver el tipo de ropa que traía, no le molestaba el pantalón blanco pero la chaqueta lila y esas mancuernillas doradas y negras sí que le parecían algo de mal gusto ¿Por qué no algo rojo o negro? Por otra parte miraba a su compañero extasiado por su "traje" un pantalón negro con rallas amarillas, una camisa de blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con sus cadenas en el cuello doradas, resoplo –Vamos Honda busquemos a los demás.

(_)

Se sentía extraña con aquella rara ropa, tacones fucsia y pantalón blanco, encima una camisa violeta con bordes del mismo tono de sus zapatos sin embargo al no ver a su hermano cerca dejo de lado cualquier otro detalle, camino un par de metros de donde se encontraba para encontrar al que parecía ser su hermano en cuclillas, si en efecto parecía él pero aquellas orejas negras que se asomaban encima de su cabellera le hicieron dudar al querer tomar su hombro.

Piso una pequeña rama lo que hizo girar al chico que vestía completamente de negro puesto que traía solo un overol de este color junto con unos tenis de color rojo y una camisa del mismo tono que el overol.

–¿Ishizu? –le llamo después.

–¿Malik? –fue su contestación siendo que ambos no estaban al pendiente del otro más bien se encontraban viendo fijamente el par de apéndices que se asomaban en sus cabezas puesto que al parecer del cabello negro de su hermana se asomaban un par de orejas moradas color claro.

(_)

Si bien cuando despertó se sobresaltó al hallarse solo no pudo evitar asombrarse del paisaje que se mostraba frente a él pero su paz no duraría al verse apresado por el agarre de la joven de vestido naranja que se mostraba con el pequeño Chao de color azul y amarillo el cual portaba un moño rojo en el cuello.

–¿Rebeca? –la joven sonrió mientras alzaba sus orejas de conejo y le seguía aferrando del brazo.

(_)

Se detuvo en seco cuando le vio, ni se dio cuenta cuando su compañera le hablo para que les notasen y fuesen a su dirección.

Lo primero que vio fue su melena completamente anaranjada, además aquel peculiar traje que hacia resaltar su delgada y fina figura, su mandíbula se abrió al fijar su mirada en las alargadas piernas que mostraba en aquel diminuto short que apenas lograba ocultar sus muslos, además aquella pequeña camisa que solo cubría la parte superior de su pecho, en su cuello aquel cinturón negro ahora se había vuelto color morado con una pequeña placa, pero lo más curioso fue ver aquellas dos colas que se meneaban con su andar, poco después noto a la pequeña rubia sujeta de su brazo.

–Aibou te vez realmente...

–Lindo ¿Verdad? –dijo Rebeca robándose las palabras del espíritu del rompecabezas, por otra parte Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse aquellas ropas en serio no le agradaban del todo, todos parecían lucir tan bien con sus atuendos y él simplemente se sentía como medio desnudo, miro curioso aquella pareja al notar los roles de Yami y Anzu, bajo un poco la mirada pero no pudo evitar alzarla y sacar un chillido al sentir como una de sus dos colas había sido tomada, se giró para reclamar al impertinente pero al notar a Yami como su "captor" curioso viéndolas solo pudo ladear la cabeza, le resultaba de lo más peculiar verlo con algo que llamase su atención además de su pasado y el juego de cartas.

–¿Yami? –le llamo, el aludido alzo la vista para ver como su Aibou y ambas chicas le miraban fijo.

–Son realmente suaves –afirmo, ante aquel comentario no pudieron evitar reír.

(_)

–Creo que lo mejor es separarnos –dijo el amatista, Anzu entendió el punto por lo cual afirmo, Rebeca se aferró a Yugi eligiéndolo ya como pareja –¿Recuerdas de que va verdad? –miro a Anzu quien le sonrió.

–Oh vamos no ha pasado tanto tiempo –afirmo mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura.

–Pues después de tanto rollo pensé que lo tenías olvidado –una mirada cómplice se dieron para después reír juntos cual chiste privado contasen, Rebeca frunció el ceño ¿No que Anzu sentía algo por el espíritu del rompecabezas? Pensó, por otra parte el mismo Yami no le gustaba aquella cercanía que solo él debía tener ya tenía suficiente con que Rebeca no se le apartara.

–Muy bien entonces Yami y yo...

–Creo que sería mejor cambiar el equipo –interrumpió– siendo que por el tipo de habilidades se complementan mejor.

Anzu miro de reojo a Yami comprendía el punto de Yugi ambos eran corredores pero Yugi y Rebeca tenían una habilidad que podría facilitarles la tarea –Entonces te parece si... –se detuvo, pensó pedirle que fueran juntos pero al recordar el estado de Yami cuando le encontró se lo repensó– ¿Por qué no vas con Yami y yo con Rebeca? – sonrió.

La misión era simple debían de encontrar a Seto pero ahora no solo debían encontrarle a él sino a todos sus amigos para al final reunirse en la isla Sur donde todo había dado inicio pero la incomodidad se hacía presente en él, aún más al sentir una mirada detrás de sí, en otras circunstancias y si fuese otra persona ya hubiese reclamado pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, de cierta forma le parecía lindo el hecho de ver al espíritu del rompecabezas tan curioso siendo que al parecer le había agarrado manía a sus dos colas.

Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando nuevamente fueron tomadas de improviso y es que esos dos nuevos apéndices eran realmente sensibles –¡Yami! –reprendió, el aludido alzo la vista solo para ver aquellas amatistas más brillosas y sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿Por qué debía de ser más lindo de lo que siempre era? Sin más soltó aquellas esponjosas colas para abrazarle sin embargo la sorpresiva acción les hizo caer a ambos a la vez.

(_)

–¿Estas segura de dejarlos solos? –pregunto Rebeca con los brazos cruzados pensó que tenía muy buena suerte al encontrarse en el mismo lugar que Yugi además con aquella ropa se veía más lindo de lo que ya era pero no creyó que el gusto le durara tan poco y ahora se encontrase con su medio rival si así la podía catalogar ya que sabía bien que Anzu solo veía en Yugi como a un buen amigo de la infancia pero que no podía evitar sentir algo por aquel espíritu que usaba el cuerpo de su amado chico.

–Oh vamos de seguro se extrañaban –sonrió conciliadoramente, Rebeca solo se le quedo viendo por unos segundos ¿Qué acaso no comprendía que aquel espíritu sentía algo más por Yugi? ¿Qué debían de pintarle un fresco para que comprendiera la _extraña_ relación de ambos? Al final suspiro no sabía si decir que era ingenua o solo veía lo que quería ver para no dejar aquellos sentimientos que tenía atrás, de alguna forma se sentía dándose pedradas a sí mismas siendo que de alguna forma se encontraba en la misma _situación_ que ella.

(_)

Un pequeño gruñido salió de su parte al ver a Mai hablando tan fácilmente con aquellos pajarracos, miro sus chaquetas y aquel nombre "Babylon Rogues" –Pa' nombrecitos –dijo entre dientes, la rubia escuchaba las quejas del chico con gracia mientras seguía oyendo la conversación de la banda que al parecer estaba en busca de un nuevo tesoro al menos eso decía Jet.

(_)

Seguía caminando entre la enorme playa, su ceño estaba fruncido ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Sin embargo se detuvo en seco cuando a lo lejos le vio en aquel traje rojo militar, sin lugar a dudas pensó que tal vez ese lugar le ayudaría a hacer realidad sus planes pero no previo que ahora mismo la voz de Ryuo se hiciera más fuerte y saliera a cada rato de su control al haber entrado en ese 'Mundo Virtual' aún menos el vestir semejantes ropas ¿Ir de completo blanco? Que mal gusto sin lugar a dudas.

Sintió una mirada detrás de él pero al girarse no vio nada más que la arena que le rodeaba, su hermano ¿Qué rayos planeaba? Él había construido ese sistema ¿Cree que no se daría cuenta si le llegasen a Hackear aún más con tan inverosímil panorama, sin más siguió su camino tal vez podría sacar provecho de la situación.

Suspiro casi se había visto pillado pero no pudo evitar el sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro.

–¿Ryou? –al escuchar aquella voz familiar no tuvo de otra que dejarle salir.

–¿Chicos? –miro al inusual par– ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto mientras Honda y Otogi se miraron algo confusos.

(_)

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cabellera azul encima de él, rio ante el comportamiento infantil del faraón– ¿Yami? –le llamo, él chico alzo la vista para verlo, la cercanía de ambos le hizo sonrojar, lo cierto es que el tener un cuerpo le hacía comprender un poco más sobre sí mismo y las reacciones que su Aibou generaba en él que como espíritu no podrían notarse del todo, le aferro con fuerza mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho– ¿Yami sucede algo? –pregunto el menor.

–Solo un poco más –pidió, el menor se dejó hacer le resultaba extraño su forma de actuar pero no le desagradaba estar así con él.

(_)

Se toparon sin querer, Anzu no pudo evitar reír ante aquel extraño rol para la joven egipcia al representar a Blaze por otra parte Rebeca miro curiosa al par que tenía al frente en especial al joven egipcio.

(_)

–Yami ya llevamos un buen rato así –se giró a ver el cielo azul mientras seguía debajo del mayor que al parecer no quería dejar su regazo cual pequeño gatito en su nido.

–Solo un poco más.

–Pero debemos encontrar a los demás, además aún no hemos encontrado a Seto –rio.

–Pero te extrañe –dijo sin levantar el rostro aún seguía acurrucado en su pecho– ¿Tu no me extrañaste? –pregunto al notar apenas que él era el único que pareció haberse asustado un poco con la situación.

–Si lo hice pero recordé lo que dijo Mokuba _"sin importar que solo haya un solo cuerpo si hay dos mentes dentro de ese mundo habrá dos cuerpos presentes"_ –repitió.

–Pero entonces porque con Noah...

–No lo sé pero ¿Qué sientes al tener tu propio cuerpo?

–Mmm me gusta –se separó un poco para mirarle– me gusta poder tocarte –dijo sin reparo, las mejillas de Yugi se tornaron color carmín a veces su _"otro yo"_ podía ser demasiado resuelto, de pronto sintió como se levantaba, le tendió la mano pero lo que no espero fue que cuando la tomara le jalase para llevarle entre sus brazos.

–Soy tan rápido como tú –señalo, Yami parpadeo un par de segundos no había querido decir eso pero de cierta forma no conocía bien este mundo por lo cual imaginar que su Aibou tuviera la misma velocidad que Anzu mostro no era una descabellada idea, miro su sonrisa de lado y sus ojos brillosos sin quererlo había hecho entrar a su querido niño en modo competitivo.

–¿Entonces por qué no me muestras? –dijo en tono de broma pero Yugi no sé lo había tomado como tal.

–Sígueme –hizo un ademan, este sin chistar lo hizo ver a Yugi con carácter se le hacía demasiado llamativo, en realidad cualquier faceta de su Aibou le resultaba de lo más exquisita debía admitir.

Su pista seria la playa solo debían de rodear la isla, si bien Yugi había aceptado el reto no lo veía como una competencia real aunque claro estaba que daría lo mejor de sí siendo que nunca se le habían dado los deportes ¿Por qué no aprovechar un poco su nuevo cuerpo?

(_)

Una ráfaga se hizo notar, las hojas de las palmas se removieron por los aires mientras Anzu y Rebeca trataban de resguardarse de que el viento no les levantara el vestido, Ishizu agradecía por primera vez el atuendo que portaba reconociendo que los pantalones podían ser beneficiosos después de todo.

Iban caminando sin rumbo aparente mientras gritaban los nombres de los demás.

–¿Y si salimos a la costa? –dijo Otogi.

–¿Pero si siguen dentro de esta enorme maleza? –refuto Honda.

–Pero la vez que salimos encontramos a Ryou –señalo.

Por otra parte Ryou seguía en silencio escuchando el parloteo del par hasta que una ráfaga se hizo presente dejándolos mudos al instante.

(_)

Debía reconocer que su Aibou era veloz casi estaban a la par y solo faltaban un par de metros para llegar a la meta improvisada que él había dibujado con una rama en la arena pero entonces una presencia les interrumpió a los dos.

–Tu... –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Yugi antes de ser lanzado por el impacto del golpe, Yami se detuvo en seco quiso ir tras él pero fue detenido al instante por el agarre firme de algo que aprecia ser metálico, su asombro se hizo más que evidente al ver una copia de sí mismo de lo que parecía metal.

Frunció el ceño ante el acto que había cometido no solo se atrevía a usurpar su identidad si no que se atrevía a tocar a su querido Aibou era más que obvio que le haría pagar.

Yugi miro la escena por los aires, pensó en bajar y ayudarle pero honestamente comprendía que de nada serviría a menos que fuese a _él_.

Diviso la enorme torre no muy lejos, una última mirada le dirigió a Yami si quería ayudarle debía dejarle al menos por ahora.

(_)

–¿Podrías detener esto? –dijo mientras se acercaba a él ya tenía suficiente con sus robots aún más con su Egg Cerberus sin embargo el joven vestido de rojo seguía al frente de la computadora, suspiro– Seto deja de ignorarme –le toco el hombro, este se giró sin remedio.

Le miro de arriba abajo ¿Esto es enserio? Jamás creyó que ese chico se podía ver más patético ¿Y le había dejado el título de rival? Oh cierto él solo era el recipiente, su rival estaba luchado a muerte contra su versión de metal, sin más fue hacia la puerta, Yugi le siguió por detrás no había pasado por su sistema de seguridad y ese enorme can por nada, le vio andar en silencio hasta llegar a una de las tantas puertas del lugar quiso entrar pero antes de hacerlo esta se cerró, creyó en que tendría que destruirla pero detuvo su pierna en el aire al ver como se abría y detrás Seto venía con una de sus chaquetas– Póntela –dijo sin más.

Quiso palmearse la frente con la mano al ver como esto parecía una situación sin remedio, la chaqueta era demasiado grande para él para colmo corta de enfrente al final seguía mostrando el mismo nivel de piel.

–Seto debemos volver –nuevamente hablaba con calma y sereno ¿Acaso no le molestaba ese tipo de ropa que portaba?– Mokuba está preocupado por ti –rodo los ojos, como de costumbre su hermano preocupándose demás– lleva semanas tratando de hacer que vuelvas –aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría, frunció el ceño nuevamente se había desequilibrado el sistema, según él solo llevaba a lo mucho un par de horas dentro, si bien había visto a los tipos que había enviado su hermanos los perdía enseguida o de plano les derrotaba en un duelo al instante pero este mundo ya no era el suyo su hermano había hackeado su base de datos dando forma a un mundo controlado por alguien más afuera, si bien el crear un mundo entero era difícil y llevaba tiempo él había optado por usar uno ya hecho además de uno donde no hubiesen duelos y todo fuese tan simple que un niño de preescolar pudiera entender sin más.

–Supongo que no viniste solo –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba frente al computador.

–No, nuestros amigos están conmigo pero cada uno cayo en alguna parte diferente del juego –un suspiro se hizo escuchar, por su parte en el rostro de Seto una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó aun Mokuba debía de aprender sin lugar a dudas siendo que enviarlos dentro y separados no era la mejor opción.

(_)

Pensó que la pelea no duraría tanto, es más desde antes de comenzar se imaginó estando con su Aibou en brazos pero no, no fue así ese doble suyo sí que era duro y no solo por su piel de metal si no porque parecía aprender sus movimientos una vez vistos y ahora solo podía huir de él antes de que le encestase el golpe definitivo, ahora mismo un mazo como el de Anzu le vendría bien, pensó al recordar como la chica había aplastado a sus obstáculos de una.

Un pequeño trastabillo de su parte casi le hace caer, el impacto se hizo presente en la arena, gateo encima de ella para empezar a correr de vuelta pero su pie había sido tomado, se giró para ver aquellos ojos brillantes de color rojo, el brazo del robot se había levantado, un simple golpe y seria el final pero antes de poder encestarlo este se detuvo, parpadeo tres veces, sintió su agarre deshacerse "¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?" Se dijo así mismo, aquello era extraño sin lugar a dudas aún más al ver como el robot le hacía un ademan para que le siguiera.

(_)

–¡Esperen chicos! –dijo Jonouchi cansado de tanto correr.

–Deja de quejarte –espeto Mai quien fue hacia él dejando a Jet, Wave y Storm seguir adelante.

–¿No crees que deberíamos de buscar a los demás en lugar de estar buscando tesoros con ellos?

–Ya lo hicimos y no están pareciera que estuvieran en otra parte, si vamos a estar aquí ¿Por qué no divertirse y sacar provecho? –sonrió.

–Pero... –guardo silencio al ver la pequeña cámara volando hacia ellos.

–Al parecer han enviado ayuda –codeo la chica para después retomar el vuelo.

(_)

–Te digo que debemos ir por costa.

–Y yo que debemos ir por en medio –espeto Honda.

Y eh ahí de nuevo la pelea de ambos que ya estaba poniendo de mal humor al espíritu de la sortija del milenio, pero antes de hacer algo una enorme maquina color roja y negra se hizo presente no mucho después apareció atrás de ella un grupo conocido.

–Así que aquí están –dijo Anzu al trio, Bakura miro a Ishizu y ante su presencia opto nuevamente por dejar libre a Ryou sin lugar a dudas nada había salido como esperaba que ocurriera.

(_)

Reconoció al instante aquel par de colas por lo cual no dudo en correr hacia él pero aquella chaqueta le dejaba mucho en que pesar ¿Qué había ocurrido aquí? Miro inquisitivamente a Seto quien seguía inmutable con los brazos cruzados.

Si bien no dudaba de su Aibou no podía decir lo mismo de los demás, siendo honesto para sí mismo era algo receloso con el grupo social que rodeaba a su niño, le aferro posesivamente sin apartar la vista del de orbes azules, Yugi por otra parte suspiro ¿Qué le ocurría el día de hoy?

Poco después los demás integrantes del grupo llegaron dentro de la instalación, Yugi miro a cada uno parecían relucir con sus atuendos si bien Jonouchi y Honda alabaron sus piernas aún se sentía incómodo ante sus vestimenta por otra parte a Mai se le ocurrió una buena idea que pronto desaprecio, si tan solo el chico no fuese menor de edad tal vez tendría un lugar en el casino donde ella trabaja.

La charla amena no se hizo esperar como el ceño fruncido del Joven CEO de Kaiba Corps que veía como su creación y mundo perfecto había sido más que arruinado por ese grupo de ineptos que solo hablaban sin parar.

Yugi miro de reojo a Malik y a Ryuo conversando como si nada, comprendía que con Malik no pasara lo mismo puesto que su otro yo era la representación de sus sentimientos negativos a diferencia de Ryou y él que poseían dentro de sus artículos del milenio el alma de alguien más pero aun así no comprendía porque el espíritu de la sortija del milenio no se hacía presente como había sucedido con Yami, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para preguntar puesto que al fin habían llegado gracias a Seto y su enorme nave a la isla Sur donde habían acordado reunirse para volver pero lo que no esperaron hallar fue a Solomon Mutou pescando en la orilla de la playa como si nada con un overol color morado y botas del mismo color pero de un tono más fuerte quien les sonrió amablemente.

–¿Abuelito? –se acercó Yugi algo escéptico de encontrarle ahí.

–Oh que bien al fin han llegado.

–¿Pero qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso es real? –quiso cerciorarse Jonouchi por lo cual tinco con el dedo su mejilla solo para ganarse la mirada del anciano, aquello le hizo retroceder al parecer si era él.

–Pero ¿Cómo?

–Bien me tenían preocupados, cinco días fuera de casa es algo –señalo.

–¡¿Qué?! –dijeron la mayoría de los presentes exceptuando a Seto y a Yami que seguían como si nada, él primero ya se lo venía venir después de lo que paso con él y al segundo realmente no le importaba lo que más adoraba era poder tocar a su Aibou.

–Hable con Mokuba y él accedió a enviarme al inicio pero al ver tan hermoso paisaje no pude evitar quedarme y pescar un rato–rio.

Una gotita bajo por la sien de Yugi sin lugar a dudas era su abuelo.

–Así es y la suerte me ha sonreído –mostro el balde lleno de pescados mientras sonreía afable.

–Bien ¿Y ahora como saldremos? –pregunto Rebeca al ver que ahora todos estaban reunidos pero que no había muestra alguna que les dijera como podrían despertar de aquel mundo.

–Oh eso –el anciano saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja con un botón –me lo dio Mokuba antes de entrar, dijo que cuando estuvieran todos juntos lo apretara o en caso de que quisiera volver lo hiciera.

Seto miro de reojo la pequeña caja que no tenía nada en especial en apariencia pero que realmente hacia un cambio radical para los que habían entrado antes, si bien todo ese mundo donde se hallaban era virtual y solo se podía ver mediante los impulsos electromagnéticos del cerebro ese mundo creado a base de datos no difería al mundo de los sueños puesto que algunas acciones dentro de este mundo se podían reproducir fuera por lo que solo era cuestión de que el anciano apretase el botón, Mokuba al monitorearle con las cámaras del laboratorio al ver como sus manos imitaban la acción en el mundo real comprendería la señal de sacarle de ahí, sin lugar a dudas su hermano aprendía de sus errores.

Dio un último vistazo a la creación que ahora era de su hermano tal vez su nuevo disco de duelo debía esperar un poco más, escucho la voz de los demás al final resoplo ¿Por qué de entre todos eligió a esa banda de ineptos? Pensó aún más al escuchar las tonterías de aquel perro.

(_)

Observo a su Aibou levantarse de la silla, el reloj marcaba media noche, desde que habían accedido a ayudar a Mokuba había pasado una semana y media, ahora su pequeño debía de reponerse en la escuela si bien su abuelo sabía lo que había sucedido Ashita la madre del menor aún seguía enfadada y con razón siendo que su único hijo se había ido sin avisar y después de una semana su padre había hecho lo mismo, la mujer sermoneo a más no poder a ambos, ahora mismo terminaba de cerrar el ultimo cuadernillo se sentía ansioso y es que no solo tuvo que soportar de verle desde la cama sin poder ayudarle además de escuchar la charla que tuvo con Ryou y Otogi siendo ellos buenos en Ingles y Matemáticas respectivamente si bien su Aibou les había marcado para resolver algunas dudas siempre terminaba sonriendo y compartiendo risas con ellos cosa que de alguna forma le molestaba puesto que también le agradaría ser el origen de aquella simpatía y de esas sonrisas.

Estiro sus brazos al aire mientras dejaba salir un enorme bostezo sin lugar a dudas estaba cansado, por otra parte Yami sonrió al fin podrían dormir juntos lo que más añoro sin embargo como de costumbre aquel limitante le devolvió a la realidad y es que en el mundo real no tenía un cuerpo eh ahí la melancolía que le aquejaba siendo que aquel mundo virtual no le resultaba tan malo si estaba junto a él de esa forma, en su mente vino el recuerdo de la vestimenta que alguna vez porto su niño por lo cual no pudo evitar reemplazar la piyama azul que tenía con la imagen de sus recuerdos generando que se quedara absorto en sus pensamientos.

–Yami ¿Estas bien? –pregunto el menor de los tricolores, para cuando reacciono no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al tener al menor tan cerca de él.

–Si –mintió, Yugi ladeo la cabeza aceptando su respuesta para después meterse a la cama, Yami suspiro ante la inocencia del chico al haberle creído su pequeña mentira y es que nunca admitiría que estaba algo triste de ya no poseer aquel cuerpo con él cual al menos por una vez pudo estrecharle en sus brazos.

–Buenas noches Yami –dijo el menor para caer sumido en el sueño, en otra oportunidad se hubiese quedado con él despierto pero toda esa semana había sido de un régimen de estudios impuestos por su madre del cual no podía salir librado hasta reponer lo que llevaba pendiente lo bueno es que esa noche al fin pudo ponerse al corriente así que mañana podría preguntarle con más calma a su Yami siendo que ahora sus ojos pedían un buen descanso pues se le estaban cerrando por si solos al sentir la cómoda almohada debajo.

(_)

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio dentro del rompecabezas del milenio si bien parecía extrañado de lo que sucedía lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que no portaba su piyama sino más bien aquellas extrañas ropas de aquel videojuego.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras caminaba por aquel peculiar lugar que ya conocía a la perfección hasta ver ambas puertas, pensó en entrar a aquella puerta con el enigmático ojo de Horus encima pero dejo aquella propuesta de lado al escuchar un ligero ruido dentro de la suya, si bien su puerta por lo regular siempre estaba entre abierta por si su Yami quería pasar no previo encontrarle dormido entre los cojines que tenía en el suelo aferrando uno de ellos.

Se acuclillo frente a él y tinco su mejilla le resultaba curioso el verle dormir tan plácidamente en su recamara mental.

Con pesadez abrió los ojos tras el trato que recibía su mejilla sin embargo no previo encontrarse a su querido Aibou frente a él, se hizo para atrás ¿Algún sueño? Pero al ver donde se encontraba supo que no podría serlo, el amatista gateo hacia él al ver como este se alejó por el abrupto por otra parte el mayor de los tricolores no pudo evitar sonrojarse no era solo la ropa que portaba si no su andar aquello le hacía acrecentar dentro de él una sensación que no podía evitar sentir por él, aún menos cuando al desviar la mirada hacia abajo vio a través del cuello de su camisa su cremosa piel.

–Yami ¿Qué crees que esta... –No pudo ni terminar cuando el aludido se colocó encima de él sujetándole firmemente, el amatista ladeo la cabeza algo confundido por otra parte Yami luchaba contra sus instintos, ¿Por qué malditamente debía de ser tan lindo? Al final accedió a su arrebato y la abrazo con fuerza, sin lugar a dudas el cuerpo tibio de su Aibou era la mejor sensación que podía sentir en el mundo– Yami estas extraño –rio– ¿Acaso tú me llamaste en el sueño? –sin embargo él solo se acurruco aún más en su pecho– ¿Extrañabas esto? –señalo al comprender que tal vez su Yami estaba algo resentido de lo que había pasado en el mundo virtual, siendo que en parte Ryou se sentía igual puesto que él no tuvo la misma oportunidad que ellos ante la falta de equilibrio mental entre ambas ondas cerebrales lo que pudo ofrecerle a ellos dos tener un cuerpo cada uno en cambio la relación entre Ryou y el espíritu de la sortija del milenio no era de lo mejor aunque Ryou no parecía resentido con este.

–Perdón es solo... –dijo sin separarse rozando su nariz con la tela que cubría su pecho– Se siente bien tocarte, eres cálido Yugi.

El menor se sonrojo ante la sinceridad de su Yami pero al final no pudo evitar reír ante el roce de este el cual le había provocado cosquillas.

Yami se separó un poco para ver la sonrisa de su Aibou, parecía un Ángel enviado del cielo entre sus garras –¿Aibou? –le llamo.

–Lo lamento es que me hacías cosquillas así que no pude evitarlo –dijo risueño, él sonrió ladinamente ante la tentativa.

–¿Te gustan las cosquillas? –pregunto pero antes de que él menor respondiera este ya había atacado sus costados con sus manos haciendo al chico explotar entre risas que él mismo compartió al verle en ese estado.

Le dejo para que recuperara el aliento, miro su pecho subir y bajar agitado aun de la acción que hace unos segundos compartieran ambos, coloco su mano encima de este y poco a poco la subió, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los movimientos y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

Ante la sensación no pudo evitar colocar la otra dentro– ¿Yami? –le escucho nombrarle, abrió los ojos para encontrarse los orbes amatistas de su Aibou un poco vidriosos y sus dos manos en su pecho, verse así le dejaba un extraño sabor de boca siendo que una parte de él se sentía con un deseo insano de hacer más cercana la conexión de su niño y él pero otra le avergonzaba aquel lado inhibido que le estaba mostrando al tocarle tan descaradamente aún más al llamarle entre sueños y hacerle vestir de esa forma.

–Yo...

–Me siento extraño –le interrumpió con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder, pensó en que le había incomodado, torció el gesto, quiso apartar sus manos que se sentían tan a gusto pero entonces escucho decir lo que menos pensó en ese momento –Por favor no te apartes de mí.

Y ante aquella revelación no pudo evitar contenerse más.

(_)

Pensó en hacerlo suyo al menos dentro de aquel lugar sus almas podían tocarse a diestra y siniestra sin necesidad de aquel estorboso cuerpo pero era su Aibou, su luz, su pequeño niño que debía de ser tratado con la mayor delicadeza del mundo por lo cual se contuvo y solo se permitió tocarle un poco por encina y debajo de la ropa mientras le tenía entre sus piernas y recostaba en su pecho cual cama fuese solo para él.

Miro de nuevo sus largas piernas, aquel pequeño short que no lograba cubrir mucho solo su parte más noble, le aferro aún más de la cintura mientras con su mano libre jugueteo un poco con sus glúteos y pantorrillas para después tomar su mentón con ella y levantar aquel hermoso rostro adormilado –Buenas noches Yugi.

El amatista sonrió risueño mientras se dejaba hacer entre el tacto del mayor –Buenas noches Yami.

Un casto y sencillo beso fue depositado en sus labios para después devolverle a su cómoda almohada que veía siendo su pecho, le aferro con la otra mano si bien no tenía un cuerpo en este mundo creado para los dos no había limitante alguno para unirse y volverse uno pero ahora mismo el sueño también le estaba invadiendo ya tendría más noches y tal vez días para saciar esa necesidad que solo Yugi sabia satisfacer.

Cerró los ojos se acomodó aún más en los cojines para después dormir junto a él.

**Fin**

**Neurons* es el sistema que crea Seto en Transcent Game, One shot lanzado como preámbulo de la película El lado Oscuro de las Dimensiones (Se los recomiendo para entender un poco más de los porqués de Seto)**

**Por otra parte yeii termine este Oneshot que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo atrás sin lugar a dudas me llevo más tiempo del que creí y combine dos muy buenas franquicias, es la primera vez que manejo a los personajes de Sonic así que sean amables (al menos use los roles xD) se les ama saludos y gracias por sus votos y comentarios**


End file.
